Bringing in the New Year
by New2This
Summary: Well I thought it would be cool to write a story to bring in the New Year...wiht the beautiful Squall & Seifer...so after slaving my butt off for 3 days...this is what I got...enjoy ^_^


__

Disclaimer: None...I repeat...None of these FF8 characters belong to me...Except Seifer!....well no seriously, One more lawsuit and SQUARESOFT's ass is mine!!! So, No...They don't belong to me!!!

__

Summary: It's New Year's Eve!!! Will Seifer & Squally bring in the New Year together?!?!?!?!? Duh! Of course they will. ...Squall/Seifer…m/m...in other words…it's two guys…Penis & Penis….no Vagina is included…two guys… Capice? ^_^ yah! If I didn't scare you go on and Read and don't forget…..Review, Review, Review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The grand hotel room was brimming with people. They were all dressed in cone hats and outrageous costumes, awaiting the end of the year 2002. Selphie walked onto the platform, settled in the far corner of the room . . . 

"So is everyone having a great time?!?!?!" Selphie yelled over the boisterous crowd.

"YEAH!!!!" everyone yelled holding up there full or almost empty glasses of wine.

"Well, The new Year doesn't come in until about... a hour...So, Make sure you check out the bar in the back...Selphie started " ... Now, we will have a special guest...She's going to sing for us...Ladies and Gentlemen...I'd like to introduce...Rinoa Heartilly... C'mon sweetie!..."

The crowd clapped as Rinoa appeared on the side of the stage.

Rinoa walked on stage and glanced at the crowd. Sweat began to drip down her face. 

"Um...he...hee...um...well I'm going to sing...a song...heh...he...um it's...okay.." Rinoa stammered.

Rinoa opened her mouth and all that came out was a yelp.

"Booooo!!!" the crowd yelled. Rinoa ran offstage. Selphie came back on.

"Well, since that didn't go to swell...um...I guess I could just let the DJ bring us all in!" Selphie suggested.

"Yeah!!!!" The crowd yelled

"Okay...DJ MagikFingers...Get This Party started!!!"

....I'm...coming up...so you better get this party started....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An inattentive sienna-haired teen sat in the back of the room at the empty bar staring into his cocktail.

"Would you like something?" The brunette looked up and came eye to eye with the bartender.

"No...No thank you…I'm okay." he replied 

"Are you sure?" the bartender asked, seeing that the brunette looked a little depressed.

"Yes...Yes, I'm fine." the auburn haired boy replied, as he turned away and stared into his nearly full glass.

A tantalizing blonde walked up to the bar and sat one seat away from the brunette. Their eyes met but they both turned quickly away.

The brunette turned to the party and noticed Selphie walking over to him and waving. 

"Hey, Squally...Why so down?" Selphie asked as he hopped onto the seat next to the brunette.

"Hi, Selphie," he replied. "It's a really nice party."

"Yeah...Then why are you sitting over here alone." Selphie smiled "C'mon, Squall! Get up and dance." she said swinging him around in his chair.

"C'mon, Selphie...I'm really not in the mood." 

"Well, Fine...sorry for trying to bring a little happiness in your life...geez.." Selphie teased.

Squall giggled. "Thanks, Selphie...Now go have fun."

"Okay...see you around." Selphie said while throwing a smile to the hot blonde as she walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was so embarrassing!" Rinoa cried as she sat down.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Quistis said as she rubbed Rinoa's back

"I don't know what happened…I wanted to sing…but it was scary." Rinoa sobbed

"Maybe, Next year you'll do better." Quistis hugged her.

"There won't be a next year! I'm never doing this again!" Rinoa yelled

"Well, maybe that's the best thing to do." Quistis mumbled.

"What?" Rinoa asked looking in Quistis' eyes

"Nothing, sweetheart!" Quistis said placing Rinoa's head on her chest. "Don't worry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Squall turned back around, still laughing to himself. "Selphie." he twirled his toothpick around in his drink.

"Some party, huh?" the blonde rhetorically asked Squall

"Ha! It's not that bad." Squall laughed

"Well, you didn't seem to be having too much fun." the blonde said "Until, she came and talked to you." the blonde said motioning to Selphie dancing nearby.

"No, it's not that." Squall assured him "I just didn't have anyone to talk to." They looked deep into each other's eyes, this time holding it a little longer.

"So..."the blonde said breaking the magical period. "I'm Seifer...Seifer Almasy ." he said extending a large hand out to Squall.

"And...I'm Squall Leonhart." he answered taking the larger hand into his own smaller one.

As they shook hands, their eyes met again. They drifted into each other's equally beautiful eyes. Squall pulled away. 

"So, um…how do you know Selphie?" Squall asked as he sipped his drink

"I fucked her once." Seifer replied nonchalantly 

Squall nearly spit out his drink in laughter. "Oh My God! Are you serious?"

"Yeah…it was just a cover up, for the time." Seifer said as he waved his hand to get the attention of the bartender. "A Bloody Mary, please."

"A cover up for what?" Squall asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"That'll be $6.50." the bartender told him. 

"I'm gay." Seifer said as he handed the money to the bartender, never taking his eyes off the brunette, waiting to see his expression. 

"Ahh…I see." Squall said as he raised his cup to his mouth. "Were you ashamed, or something?"

"Well, No." he started as he sipped his cool drink. "Well, I guess you can kinda say that."

"Why?" Squall inquiringly asked

"You're quite a nosy one, aren't you?" Seifer smiled

Squall laughed. "Sorry, I'm just trying to have some fun tonight."

"And how is this fun exactly…I mean, talking about my gay life?" Seifer laughed

"Because… I'm actually gay too." Squall said as he finished his drink.

"I knew it!" Seifer laughed

"What do you mean you knew it?" Squall smiled 

"Dude, those pants…those alone gave you away." Seifer snickered

"Hey!" Squall laughed as he looked at his black "pleathered" pants. "I guess they are pretty gay, huh?

"Yeah." Seifer laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"You know what?" Squall asked still laughing

"What?" Seifer asked 

"You seem like a really great person." Squall said as he brushed a lock his hair behind his ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." Seifer said as he moved into the seat next to Squall.

Squall seemed to get a little tense as the blonde sat next to him. He held his head down, staring into his empty glass.

"What's wrong?" Seifer smiled

"N-Nothing." Squall stammered

"Oh, so you're saying N-Nothing's wrong with you." Seifer mocked

Squall laughed. "To tell you the truth, It's kinda hard to look into your eyes upclose."

"What?!?!" Seifer was flabbergasted. He laughed. "My eyes?"

"What? I'm serious." Squall said as he looked down again.

"Oh, Nothing." Seifer said as he pulled his drink over to where he was. "It's just nobody's ever said anything like that to me."

"Well, it's the truth." Squall said, never looking up.

Seifer placed his hand on Squall's chin and pulled his head up to where they were looking directly into each others eyes. Seifer held his hand there, just staring into Squall's beautiful eyes. Seifer began to move closer to Squall's face, about to kiss his soft wet lips. Only to be stopped by the yells of Selphie and the people around them around them.

"And the new year will come….in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,…

"This is so exiting!" Irvine said as he sat cross-legged in the corner of the room.

…3, 2, 1.…. Happy New Year!!!!!! Ballons and Confetti fell from the ceiling, Bright lights filled the room. Couples were kissing, people were drinking wildly….

Seifer looked into Squall's eyes… he placed his hand on the brunette's chin and pulled his face forward….They kissed…Fireworks flew into the sky outside the large window. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Outside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall walked to his small red SUV, parked in the lot. 

"I had a great time with you." Seifer said as he took Squall's keys from his hand and open the brunette's door.

"Thanks," Squall said as Seifer dropped his keys back into his hands. "I had a great time too."

"So, Can I call you?" Seifer asked as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Sure." Squall said as he searched through his car for a pen and something to write on.

"Oh, Don't worry!" Seifer said as he lightly touched Squall's ass. "I have a cellphone."

When Squall arose from the seat his face was bright red from the touch.

"Okay." Squall said as he waited for Seifer to get his cellphone out of his jacket pocket.

"Ah, here it is!" Seifer said handing it to Squall. He entered his number into the phone, then closed it an placed it into Seifer's warm hand. 

"I put both my home and cell numbers into it, okay?" Squall said

"Yeah. That's great!" Seifer said as he placed his phone into his pocket. "I'll call you soon, okay?" Seifer said as Squall got into his car.

"I'll be waiting." Squall replied politely before putting the key in the ignition and pulling off. Seifer watched as the car pulled off quickly.

"Yeah. Okay." Seifer muttered to himself as he walked to his own car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later That Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall stepped out of his shower and wrapped a red cotton towel around his slender waist.

The phone rung. Squall looked at his clock… "4:45... God, who's calling me this late?"

"Hello?" Squall said as he picked up the receiver.

"Hey! Sorry for calling so late." Squall smiled as he recognized the voice.

"It's okay." Squall replied 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Seifer said "Could we meet tomorrow, maybe have coffeee or something?" Seifer asked desperately.

"That would be nice." Squall smiled as he rewrapped his towel around his waist.

"Tomorrow at Starbucks?" Seifer asked

"Okay." Squall smiled.

"8:00?" 

"8:00."Squall confirmed.

"See you then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

a/n: After wasting 3 fucking days of my life….This is what I came up with! I really like this one…I enjoyed doing it!!! But what did you guys think about it?…..Review, Review, Review! 


End file.
